


Alphabet of Nations

by phipiohsum475



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Whole New Game, Alphabet of Nations, Blowing NATO Up in Alphabetical Order, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nuclear codes? I could blow up NATO in alphabetical order. In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king. And, honey, you should see me in a crown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet of Nations

Sherlock blinked and his eyes saw nothing but blurry color and splotches. He attempted to rub them, but found his arms restrained. Rope, nylon, cheap, common. The scent of the room came to him near as quickly as the sounds did. Hollow, cement walls, below ground, and an underlying scent of damp. The sounds of two others in the room, one passed out; drugged, most likely John. The other awake, excited breathing pattern. Anxious, but happy. An electronic hum, several, in fact, suggesting many devices, and an artificial light filtering in through the blur; monitors then, computers monitors. A surveillance room, perhaps a control room.

He groaned, mouth unrestrained. Clearly, him being quiet wasn’t an issue and the echoes confirmed the cement walls; definitely underground and certainly too far or too well insulated for anything to be heard. He wasn’t quite sure how’d they escape this one, but then again he hadn’t yet opened his eyes, so there was always room for reassessment.

As his eyes came into focus, he saw John in the periphery, but their captor front and center.

“Do you like it, Sherlock? I told you I’d do it and now you get to be witness. It’ll be brilliant, it will. We’ll have so much fun.” Moriarty stared down at him and twisted his lips and cracked his neck in a decidedly reptilian way. “I’ve saved you both Sherlock. I know how terribly maudlin you get without Johnny boy! Puts you in the quite the mood; all those poor men and women you killed dismantling my network. And  aaaallll for him. Your  blogger .”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. John called him a drama queen, but he was nothing compared to the theatrics of Jim Moriarty. “You’ve said a lot of things. Just what is it I’m to be remembering?” Sherlock was bored. Bored of the drama, bored of the theatrics. Was it too much to ask for a clever crime without being kidnapped? John would be cross. Will be cross, once he wakes up.

“I need to change the rules, Sherlock. I’ve already won this game. Well, I suppose you could call that a stalemate, but I need a new game. So I’ve decided to do it.”

“Do what, you bloody fucking nut job?” John slurred. Waking up from the drugs then. His slightly smaller frame, less resilient body took longer to shake it off.

“Why, blow up NATO in alphabetical order!” Jim’s mouth opened in a wide, surprise O, but after a moment, he shrugged. “Well, maybe not NATO. But there is a country for almost every letter of the alphabet. There’s even a song, did you know?”

Jim crossed over to the control panel, and touched a few buttons, pulling a up world map. “Such an inspiring song,” he commented wistfully, placing a hand over his heart. “You boys will be here with me, and I’ve got some others in my cozy little underground ark here. Half the world will be blown to hell, and we’ll rise above it all, rule the world, control the masses at our fingertips.

“It’s a whole new game, Sherly, a whole new game.”

“You’re insane!” John growled, and Jim looked at Sherlock with raised brows.

“Didn’t you tell him?” Jim pouted. How unfair of Sherly to not tell Johnny. What do they talk about, if not about him?

He stood dramatically, in front of the console, in another grey bespoke suit with a soft sea foam green and navy tie. Jim was rather proud of the look; he was stunning if he said so himself. Of course, he didn’t have to, he had people to do that for him. But still, self confidence is key.

He flashed open his eyes. “You’ll get to hear it twice, the rehearsal, then the launch.” John looked to Sherlock for an escape, a plan, surely the detective could stop Jim from destroying half the planet. Sherlock looked pale and lacked his trademark arrogance.

He pressed one last button. A harmony filled the air; notes on a piano.

Finally, lyrics began, “Algeria, Bulgaria, Cambodia...”

“Jesus Christ, you are fucking insane!” John hollered, “This is a bloody children’s song!”

Jim shrugged, “That doesn’t make it any less legitimate. Besides, it’s catchy! Who doesn’t love a jaunty tune?” He paused and pointed to the screen, “And here we go!”

The second chorus started again, Sherlock closed his eyes and turned from the control panel in resignation. John watched, mouth agape, as the launch codes flittered across the screen. The monitors flashed as news outlets cut in with breaking news. Jim smiled, and then looked down to his phone to text.

He glanced up at his captives, both of whom were staring at him with grim curiosity.

“What?” Jim asked, holding the phone up, “Moran’s bringing us popcorn. Can’t have a show without some refreshments.”

Jim winked and settled into lounge chair. “It’s gonna be a long night, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on They Might Be Giants, Alphabet of Nations: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6h7LEru69U


End file.
